As demands for security are ever increasing in modern society, security surveillance industry gradually comes into being. With the rapid development of the security surveillance industry, a growing number of surveillance projects and a surging amount of information are generated. Moreover, the market has an urgent need for surveillance devices with wide-angle and high-definition.
A conventional video surveillance display system acquires a rectangular video frame captured by an onsite camera, and the display window of the terminal display apparatus is also rectangular. The video frame is compressed in accordance with rectangular display window and displayed in the display window. Since the video frame is compressed at the terminal display apparatus, it is a pity that images derived from the compressed video frame always have a low definition.